A Really Bad Nightmare
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: Sometimes you have nightmares that are too real . Slight Ron Bashing and Ginny Bashing . You were warned and T because I like to cover my bases and theirs cursing now enjoy. Reviews are welcomed as long as their not flames.


Author note: Sometimes you have times where you feel like writing an incredibly long story sometimes you get plot bunnies you want type out a one off. Today I want to write a one off. As always I'm not J. and I don't own Harry Potter. _**As always this is dreaming.**_ _This is for thoughts_

 _ **This is my happily ever after? He thought snidely though it didn't show on his face . He stood there with Ginny putting on a false smile. She held my hand while digging her claws into my arms. Almost as if she was afraid I would run screaming for my freedom away from her. Which I'm only barely keeping myself from doing . As we are watching our second son go off to Hogwarts leaving our daughter the only one left in our home. As I stood there I was saw a passing Teddy before he got on the train .**_

 _ **Almost as if he forgot the warning signs everyone told him about marrying Ginny in the first place. he thought back on his life and wished he had listened to Remus when I stayed that one summer at Grimmauld place. When he lectured him on how people would treat him in his life concerning his fame , his money and power . That in the end some friendships are best left to the sand of time to be forgotten. Some where worth the risk of plunging into unknown waters . as he told me that Hermione passed us on her way to the kitchen . Remus looked pointedly at her trying to convey that Ginny wasn't worth the effort or any of harry's time. Ignore his advice and look where it landed me a loveless marriage with the worse person on the planet.**_

 _ **"Isn't this nice Harry? After this we can go to the Cayman islands right darling? That would mean everyone gets more clothes for the trip ?" She said sweetly her eyes betraying her real emotions. The only thing keeping me from wrenching my arm away from her, where the reporters waiting for my reaction. Like jackals they wait for the first signs of distress to pounce. Whether positive or negative she will put her own spin on it regardless. Though she was supposed to do the sports column , they have let her from time to time let her "set the record straight " which in reality put all of our dirty laundry for all of the magical world to see. I look across from me to Ginny's right there was Hermione and Ron seeing rose off to the express. just from the way Hermione was standing I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my tongue or fight back my urge let the reporters see Ronald Weasley for the bastard he is. I've had enough of her being hurt because he can't provide for his family. But mom I don't way go on vacation I have school next week I need my stuff for class. Harry Potter I thought I made it clear no more of this muggle school Nonsense. we have the money for tutors why even send her to be with the uncouth ramble when she can learn from the best until she leaves for Hogwarts. He can feel his anger rising and see his daughters tears welling in his eyes.**_

Just like that he sprung awake startling his poor wife out of her deep sleep. He was drenched in his sweat and pale as a ghost holding on to his wife dearly like a lifeline. Trying to console himself the nightmare was over .

" Harry did you have another nightmare ?" his wife concern clear in her voice the last vestiges of sleep leaving her voice and settle in to rubbing his head in a comforting motion knowing he got nightmares after too many long hours on the job. _Hazard of being the Head of the Department of magical law enforcement I guess._

"Yes it was dreadful I married Ginny Weasley and I was miserable. She was informing the world about our relationship. Wasting my money and putting our dirty laundry for the world to see. My daughter was desperate to keep away from her mother and teddy barely knows me or even sees me like family. and you were married to Ronald and you were beyond miserable and had two children while he sat there and like a trophy husband but he was assaulting you over it." He was shaking in fear holding his head, wishing the nightmare would dissipate from his consciousness. So he can forget the whole ordeal. This dream must have really affected him , she thought her heart breaking for him .

"It's okay sweetheart that could never happen we stopped being friends with them years ago thank God. Or we would never would fallen in love with each other." She held him in her arms kissing his neck in a comforting way .

"Much less have our children or had been able to take care of teddy like he was our own. Do you remember how they acted towards after everything that happened in our fourth year? The argument over the stupid tournament their out stubborn belief that you were showing off to the press. We broke ties with them because of it." she said with a bit of a grumble she never like thinking about those dark days. _The twins and Bill and Charlie being the only ones we ever spoke to after that. "_ Plus Ron and Ginny are barred legally from speaking to us ever again. After the love potion incident which almost ruined their family for how little they cared about another's will and happiness." She looked at her husband in the willing him to relax back to sleepiness .

"Now let's get back to bed you promised the kids a gigantic movie marathon starting with that movie about the robots who fall in love. Knowing our kids they'll be here in less than an hour and I want all the rest I can get." She said still tired and sleepy.

Just like that Harry Potter and his wife of almost 15 years Hermione went back to sleep. The horrible nightmare faded from his mind. The reality being of married to best friend making the feeling flee from his mind. having a beautiful wife and still being in love her can make any make glad to be alive. It made his heart warmer than the earth's molten core. His true happily ever after; his four children and his oldest his adopted son Teddy Lupin Potter where snuggled in their beds and his wife rounded with their last child .

Final notes : To me this was just something I need to get off my chest not something spectacular just a passing thought I wanted to share . I don't feel its my best work . So don't expect this story to be continued . Though expect my other works to finally be updated and finished .


End file.
